Amalgamate
by Demigod of Magic
Summary: When Izuku is four, he discovers his Quirk during a fight with Bakugo. This one change alters his entire life.
1. Prologue

Izuku Midoriya would look back on this day, and decide it was one of the best days so far of his four year existence.

Two reasons made him make this decision. Firstly, as he was getting ready for school, the post arrived with a delivery for him.

Midoriya gave an excited squeal as he collected it. "Mom! It's here, it's here," he yelled.

His mother, Inko, a slim woman with her hair in a ponytail appeared from her room. "That's great honey." She took the package from her son's hands and opened it, revealing the item inside. It was a simple magazine named _Official Guide to Heroes_, with this issue focusing on Izuku's favourite hero, All Might.

Izuku eagerly took the magazine back, opening to the page showing All Might's STATS. All of his STATS; Strength, Technique, Agility, Teamwork, and Smarts, were S-rank at 6 out of 5, the first hero to do so for all categories. A section of the page was dedicated to his Quirk. A poster showing All Might in his hero pose fell out, flattering to the floor, although Izuku had already decided it would be placed behind his computer.

His mother gave a small chuckle. "Honey, you can read it all later. You have school to go to now."

Pouting slightly, Izuku put the magazine down and followed his mother through the door and to his school.

The day passed in a blur, Izuku to happy about his magazine to focus on school. He would be like his idol, All Might, and be a hero once his Quirk activated.

At lunch however, his musings were stopped when he saw his 'friend' Katsuki Bakugo towering over a classmate, flaked by his two friends; Tsubasa who was small and chubby whose Quirk gave him a set of demon wings, and Tetsue who had long branch-like fingers. Izuku ran over instantly, stepping in between the two sets of people. "Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry Kacchan," Izuku shouted, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "If you keep on hurting him, I- I'll ... I'll stop you myself." He raised his hands, now curled into fists, weakly in front of him.

Bakugo laughed, a laugh with no happiness or mirth, rather a mocking laugh. "You wanna pretend to be a hero." Bakugo raised his hands, using his Quirk to create miniature explosions. "You don't stand a chance without a Quirk, Deku." He spat the final word like a slur. The punch came unexpectedly, knocking the wind out of Izuku and sending him to the floor.

The next punch was expected, but Izuku covered, screaming as the punches rained down.

Eventually, he got lucky. One of Bakugo's fists landed on Izuku's open mouth, blood spilling as flesh met tooth.

Bakugo let out a scream of pain as he gripped his now bloody finger. Izuku, however, was no longer moving, his eyes firmly closed.

Opening his eyes, he was no longer at school, but rather he was in his room.

No, that wasn't right. It was a like his room, Izuku decided, but not right. His computer sat in the centre of the wall, with a bookshelf either side, each bookshelf containing a single magazine.

Curious, Izuku picked up the magazine, it was the same magazine he had received today, the _Official Guide to Heroes_, but had a picture of Bakugo on the front. He opened the magazine and began to read.

Katsuki Bakugo the page read, a STATS section prominent, as well as a Quirk section highlighting Bakugo's Explosion Quirk.

This was the second reason today was Izuku's favourite day. For it was the day he discovered his Quirk.


	2. Amalgamate

Izuku woke up with a start in the school's reception area, the receptionist looking at him with pity.

"Your mom's been called," she said softly from behind her desk. "She's going to take you to a doctor."

Nodding, Izuku sat back in the chair he had been placed in. His thoughts immediately went to his Quirk, how he was in a room with only a computer and a magazine.

He needed to get back.

He closed his eyes and focused his mind, ignoring the ticking of the clock, the typing of the receptionist.

He knew he was back before his eyes had reopened.

The bookshelves in his mind were the same, both with an identical magazine of Bakugo, separated only by a computer.

He picked up the magazine again, noticing how the computer flickered to life, copying the page the magazine showed.

"I have an information Quirk?" Izuku muttered to himself reading the computer screen which outlined Bakugo's Quirk.

**Quirk 1**

**Quirk Holder – **Katsuki Bakugo

**Quirk** **Name **– Explosion

**Quirk Type **– Emitter

**Quirk Description **\- Explosion allows [the user] to excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from their palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions. The more sweat, the more powerful the explosion.

Izuku read, and reread, the entry, racking his brain to how this happened. He wondered why it was only Bakugo's Quirk listed, then he realised.

The blood. He had swallowed his blood as they fought, and immediately had information on his Quirk.

Izuku only knew one thing at that point.

He needed more.

He exited the room, returning to the real world as his mother entered.

Her eyes were wide with worry and she rushed over to cuddle him. "Izuku what happened?" she asked, looking at his blood stained top. "Who did this?"

"It was Kacchan, Tetsue, and Tsubasa. They were bullying somebody and I tried to stop them," he explained, before sighing, ignoring the flash of anger that rose to his mother's eyes. "Can we just go home, I feel fine."

Inko looked at Izuku, scrutinising his face and body, the bruises apparent. "Fine," she relented. "But the first sign you're not well, we're straight to the hospital."

Izuku nodded, following his mother home. Neither talked, but Inko kept a careful eye on her son.

"I'm going to run you a bath, and then I'll make food for us." Inko announced as they walked through the door. "Then you're going straight to bed."

Izuku sat on his bed, the sound of running water filling the apartment.

'I have a Quirk' Izuku thought to himself, heading into the bathroom when his mother announced the bath was ready. "Call if you start to feel bad," his mother ordered gently as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

The bath was what Izuku would have called the perfect temperature, and the room was illuminated by the soft glow of a candle which was releasing a calming scent.

This went unnoticed by Izuku who was now searching the cabinet in the bathroom.

He knew his father kept a set of toiletries for when he returned from his business trips, and he had once showed Izuku how to shave, cutting himself slightly in the process.

Izuku found the razor, a small of amount of dried blood staining the corner of the blade.

Raising it to his mouth, Izuku hesitated before giving it a small lick.

The rush was immediate. Without the adrenaline and fear from Bakugo, Izuku could feel the raw power grow within him.

He embraced it, entering his mind and settling in the Quirk Room.

The change was minimal, but evident. Where the bookshelves previously held one magazine, they now held another featuring his father on the front.

He held it, opening it so the computer showed the text.

**Quirk 2**

**Quirk Holder - **Hisashi Midoriya

**Quirk** **Name **– Fire Breath

**Quirk Type **– Emitter

**Quirk Description **\- Allows [the user] to breathe fire from the mouth, increasing the heat, distance, and intensity as the Quirk is used.

The computer flashed in the corner. A notification that read, 'New Quirk Amalgamation Available.'

Pausing slightly, Izuku clicked the notification, which opened a new page.

Izuku was stunned with joy.

The new page showed a video of him breathing on an object which soon exploded.

**Potential Quirk Amalgamation**

**Quirk Name **– Explosive Breath

**Quirk Type **– Emitter

**Quirk Description **– Explosive Breath allows [the user] the increases the kinetic energy and heat of an object by breathing on it, causing the object to detonate.

**Create Quirk? **The screen asked.

'I can make Quirks!" Izuku thought to himself excitedly. He didn't just have _a _Quirk, he could make them. His hand automatically nearly confirmed it before pausing in mid-air. 'Why am I stopping' he wondered to himself. 'A Quirk is always what I've wanted.'

He reread the potential Quirk, then read it again, and realised the issue with it. It was not a good Quirk. It was bad. What Pro-Hero Quirk is breathing on an object until it explodes? None.

But he could make better ones.

He re-entered his bathroom, exiting the Quirk Room in his mind.

He needed more blood. He went to the bathroom cabinet again, searching for anything from his mother. Maybe a toothbrush specked with blood, or another razor.

After five minutes of frantic rummaging he gave up.

Until he spotted the bin.

His mother had explained, in very child friendly terms, why a woman might need a bin in the bathroom.

Hesitantly he opened the bin lid, instantly seeing his blood soaked target. He lifted it up and put it to his mouth, quick enough for his brain and body to not react.

He concentrated, entering the Quirk Room, instantly spotting the new Quirk magazine.

**Quirk 3**

**Quirk Holder - **Inko Midoriya

**Quirk** **Name **– Attraction of Small Objects

**Quirk Type **– Emitter

**Quirk Description **\- Allows [the user] to attract multiple small objects towards them by making hand movements.

The screen flashed a new notification again, 'New Quirk Amalgamation Available.'

**Select Quirks from Available** the computer prompted, listing the three Quirks available.

Izuku knew how Quirks worked, a child tended to have a combination of their parents' Quirks. He selected Attraction of Small Objects and Fire Breath, reading the screen. The new video played, showing Izuku wave his hand in a circle, until a small fireball rested in his palm.

**Potential Quirk Amalgamation**

**Quirk Name** – Attraction and Redistribution of Heat

**Quirk Type **\- Emitter

**Quirk Description** – Allows [the user] to attract and redistribute heat through the use of hand movements. Allows [the user] to compile the heat into flames, which can be launched and redirected through hand movements.

**Create Quirk? **This time there was no hesitation, Izuku confirmed it.

Immediately, he re-entered his bathroom again, staring at the candle. The video had showed him what to do and he replicated.

He spun his finger, focusing hard on the flame which obediently hovered towards his finger. He laughed hysterically to himself. He had designed a Quirk, and he could use it.

He flicked the flame from his finger and, with a wiggle of the hand, sent it into the bath water.

The room was now pitch-black and Izuku laughed again until tears flowed down his face. "Mom!" Izuku shouted. "Mom, come here."

The footsteps were instant, as though Inko had been expecting a call. "Izuku, what is it?" she asked hurriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Mom, Mom, relight the candle," he demanded, eager to demonstrate his new Quirk.

His mother visibly relaxed. "Is that why you're scared?" she asked, looking at his teary face. "That it went dark?" Still, she pulled out a match from the box and struck it, lighting the candle.

"Mom, look," Izuku said. His mother's face was confused but she watched as her son stared intently at the candle flame and spun his hand.

"Oh," she said dumbly, as the flame leapt through the air settling comfortably in his hand. "You have a Quirk," she said quietly. "You have a Quirk!" she repeated, happily and excitedly, hugging her son tightly.

Izuku smiled to himself, feeling the embrace. He had a Quirk.

And he wanted more.


End file.
